It's Our Royal Duty
by lilEminem
Summary: All of Darkland bowed trembling at the Royal families feet. But the King wasn't happy with that. He wanted more. "Ludwig! LUDWIG! Say something,...I'm giving up on you.."
1. The Eldest

This is a prequel to my other story "Behind the Sunglasses" I figured I should probably publish this first. :P

**Rated M**

**Ages:**

**Ludwig -19**

**Lemmy – 18**

**Roy – 18**

**Iggy – 17**

**Wendy – 16**

**Morton – 16**

**Larry – 15**

**I do not own the Koopalings!**

**.:Ludwig von Koopa:.**

**XxXxX**

The Darklanian Prince dipped his head low towards the ground in a respectful greeting to his majesty - who stood towering over him a few feet ahead. His deep sapphire hair fell gracefully in front of his face, hiding his trembling lip and tightly clenched eyes from his father – who looked not too impressed.

Though the boys stance displayed strength and certainty, save for his eyes and lip, his fingers trembled, barely noticeably, against his palms and his toes curled and uncurled repeatedly in anxiety. Despite practising this stance his entire life Ludwig was struggling to keep his posture and a somewhat straight face – for he knew what was sure to follow after he recited the news to his father.

The burly King narrowed his ruby eyes down at is eldest son. The Darkland ruler couldn't help but notice that something was..off about him. Not only because of the uncertain aura but his eldest was supposed to be in his designated castle waiting for the Mario brothers to arrive. His unscheduled presence here could only mean one thing.

The King's eyes ignited with rage and frustration and he exhaled a large amount of smoke out of his nose, directly onto his sons still down-casted head. Bowser folded his hands behind his shell and hummed in thought as he stalked around his son predatorally.

"Tell me my son, being my eldest, the most mature of my children and the person whom I have intrusted to one day take over my entire life's work and my kingdom when my time has passed. - what is so _fucking_ difficult about halted an_ overweight_,_ short,_ _incompetent, human plumber_ from reaching my fucking castle!" The tenacious being stopped in front of Ludwig and roughly jerked the boys head up with his extended claws – no doubt leaving angry red streaks in the boys flawless skin. The King wasn't expecting an answer, both he and his son knew what the answer would be.

_He got the jump on us.._

_ We didn't see it coming..._

_ He had a new weapon..._

_ Etc._

_ Etc._

_ Etc._

Just another excuse.

The King paused for a moment to asses the emotions swimming in his sons dark sapphire eyes. Fear, shame, confusion, anger. Barley an emotion wasn't jumbled together behind the weak barrier Ludwig has attempted to put up between them. The strongest emotion being something Bowser thrived on, fear.

_Please don't hurt me..._

It was truly unbelievably to the Darklanian King, that his eight children were unable to stop a worthless human plumber and his brother from breaching his keep and spoiling his plans. And the constant failures and humiliation has lead him to believe that he hasn't been harsh enough with them. They still after all these years are sloppy, lazy and seem to just let those two incompetent plumbers walk all over them. It was time for some harsher punishments, and he would deal them out to all of his kids personally.

_They will learn.. _

Ludwig may be the cruelest of the Koopalings, but he came no where close to the wrath his father could deposit onto someone – he had watched his father singlehandedly convert a strong confident Koopa Troopa into a paranoid schizophrenic. And he feared that was just what his father was about to do to him – and the fiery look of hatred and anger in his father's eyes didn't help in reassuring him that his father planned otherwise.

Bowser chuckled mockingly and walked past his son – hands clasped behind his back.

"A genius, ha, my youngest is more of a genius than you will ever be." The King retorted harshly with a growl as he reached the door. His dark words made Ludwig flinch and avert his eyes to the ground in hurt and shame once again. "My chambers, five minutes." With that short order the King left, slamming the door behind him loudly.

_Everyone makes mistakes...father..._

His father's departing words did nothing for Ludwig's anxiety, they only increased it ten fold - there is only one reason why His father would ever request his presence in his private chambers. Ludwig shuddered at the thought and slowly turned to face the door his father had just gone through.

_I'm scared..._

There was no escaping it and it would only anger his father more to have to sniff him out if he decided not to show. With a heavy heart and shaking limbs he exited the throne room and began the agonizing trip up to his fathers quarters.

**XxXxX**

The blue haired genius stared up at the tauntingly tall metal doors in front of him. The doors were lined with black spikes, only increasing the dark aura surrounding the room.

Ludwig knew better than to knock, his father had put up a carefully placed disguise, everyone thought he was the greatest father to his children – welcoming them in with open arms whenever they needed him. If anyone saw his son knocking on his door they may get suspicious.

With a long deep inhaled he entered the room - slowly and quietly. The only sound was the high pitched whine of the doors opening. He expected his fathers voice to break the silence, but it never came. And with a quick whiff of the air he realized that he was alone. His father wasn't in there yet.

He sighed and quietly closed the door. The sapphire prince walked further into the room cautiously. He knew his father wasn't there but simply being in this room made his on edge.

_I don't want to be here..._

The blue haired musicians legs were wobbly and he wanted nothing more than to sit down, but he knew better than to touch anything in the room without his fathers permission.

He had far too many scars to remind him of that.

His sapphire eyes slid closed as he took a deep breath, he attempted to calm his racing heart. Getting worked over something that hasn't happened yet isn't good for the brain.

_Relax..._

The young Prince was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open and close behind him – though it probably wouldn't have changed what happened next.

A heavy, angry fist collided hard with the back of Ludwig's head. The prince went flying forward and his body slammed into the wall across the room. The sound of cracking bones filled the room. The boy groaned and let his body slid down the wall onto his knees.

Bowser stomped up behind him and grabbed a handful of his sons beautiful sapphire hair and pulled him up in the air by it. Being suspended in the air cracked his bones again making the boy wiggle in pain.

_Stop!_

Ludwig whimpered in pain and squeezed his teary eyes closed. It hurt, but he did nothing to fight it. It would only anger his father more and cause more injury upon himself. And frankly he didn't think he would survive any more injury than his father already planned to deal him

Still holding the boy in his hand, Bowser used his other to tuck roughly into the back of his sons shell and push it down and off him. The blue shell fell to the ground with a loud thud. Ludwig flinched at the sound of one of the spikes snapping off from the impact.

Without the shell Ludwig looked...broken. His body was muscular and healthy just like a Koopa prince should be – at least he was on the inside. Scars littered his scales and fresh bruises and scratches shone in the light from the moon leaking in from the window. He could be compared to a soldier who barely escaped death in a fierce war.

Bowser's large paw pressed against his sons stomach and travelled downward. Ludwig gulped as it reached the waist band of his boxers. The King lowered his head right beside his sons ear and he huffed hot air, making the boy shudder.

"Time for your punishment."

_No...NO!_

The blue haired boy was slammed face first into the wall opposite him, with the King's unshelled body directly behind him.

The King pulled his sons boxers off his body with a swift swipe of his claw. Ludwig squeezed his thighs together, fruitlessly attempting to block access from his father. Whether Ludwig was willing or not, the action seemed automatic.

Bowser growled and attempted to separate his sons legs with his knee but they held strong.

"Open sesame!" Bowser growled into Ludwig's ear. Ludwig shuddered and hesitantly relaxed his legs, not wanting to anger his father anymore than he already was. Bowser's knee roughly pushed Ludwig's leg apart.

Ludwig whimpered feeling his father's arousal on his back side.

"Father, please, I believe I have learned my lesson. This punishment is unn-" He gasped and dug his claws into the dry wall in front of him when one of his fathers claws entered him – his sharp claw cutting him. The King lifted the boys long tail up against his burly chest for better access – before answering him.

"Speak only when spoken too _imbecile._" Bowser growled curling his finger as he pulled it out of his son. Successfully cutting him on the inside.

Ludwig's tail wiggled against his father's chest in discomfort as he cried out as softly as he could manage. Bowser smirked against his sons neck and lapped at the sweat building there.

_Stop this.. please..._

The pressure and heat of the man behind Ludwig left and he fell to the ground in a heap. His tail immediately falling between his legs in subconscious protection. Ludwig glanced behind him, his father was ridding himself from his red silk boxers. He looked up and meet his sons eyes. With a devious smirk he straightened to his full height and approached his son again. The young prince turned fully towards him and pressed himself into the wall as far as he could. The King knelt in front of him, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Looks like I forgot the lube," Bowser's smirk widened with Ludwig's eyes, "however, there is one way to make this easier for you."

_No, never..._

Ludwig's eyes closed and he turned his head away from his father. He had promised himself a long time ago when all of this started that he would never, ever, willingly pleasure his father.

_Stay strong..._

Ludwig looked back at his father with a new fire in his shiny eyes.

"No."

His answer was simple and was spoken barely above a whisper, but that one word was filled with so much hate and resentment that Bowser's blood boiled. He thought he had broken the boy a long time ago, looks like he was going to have to do it again.

The King's hand found a handful of his sons hair and with a mighty roar he threw the boy across the room like a rag doll. The boy hit one of his father's metal bed post with a sickening crack of bones. He yelled out weakly before he went silent – his body falling limp onto the ground. Ludwig was sure that something had broken with the impact – however he couldn't pin point which bone, his entire body felt broken and weak.

Bowser stalked over to the boy, grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him onto his knees in front of him. Ludwig's head was fuzzy and he couldn't see clearly. But he was aware enough to know what was in front of him – and how much he didn't want it to be.

"When I give you an order you follow!" Bowser's words were accompanied with a hard slap to the face. Ludwig's body landed on it's side from the force of the hit.

_Just leave me here..._

"Get up!" Bowser growled dangerously. With shaky arms Ludwig was able to push himself back into the position he was previously in. "Now do as your told."

The blue haired prince looked at the large member in front of him and almost gave in. But with a heavy heart and an unbreakably stubborn will, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

_No..._

Bowser snarled dangerously and grabbed Ludwig's face.

"Fine, we can do this the hard way." He lifted the boy and threw him face first onto his bed. The silk sheets felt like heaven on Ludwig's tired face. With swift movement he lifted the boys tail and hilted him.

Ludwig pressed his face into the mattress and bit his tongue, no matter how many times his father did this, it still hurt like it was the first time.

Bowser gave the boy no time to adjust he immediately began thrusting at his own pace. His claws dug deep into the boys hips, creating cuts on old and new scars alike.

"Fuck Ludwig." Bowser growled grabbing his hair for leverage, forcing the boys head painfully back.

Tears streaked down Ludwig's face despite him fighting them back. He thought he was stronger than this.

"Father...stop!" Ludwig managed to say. Bowser didn't answer he was clouded by lust and desire.

_Please!_

Bowser continued without another word from the boy beneath him. The only sounds in the room was the sound of slapping scales and the occasional grunt from the king.

It usually frustrated Bowser when anyone of his kids went silent during one of these...sessions, but right now he was enjoying the shuddering of Ludwig's body and the blood dripping down his and his sons legs.

_Please let this be over soon..._

Ludwig's wish seemed to come true when the king ceased his thrusting, and pulled half way out of Ludwig - but his hope was crushed when the king simply flipped him over and continued.

This was the worst position for Ludwig, the one he hated the most. When he was on his stomach or knees at least he wouldn't have to look at his father – see the man who raised him and was supposed to love him torment him like this. In this current position he was forced to stare directly into his father's dark lustful rubies. Even when he shut his eyes he could still see those eyes staring seemingly deep within his soul.

Bowser growled and clenched his sons hips tighter, causing more blood to gush out of the wounds.

Ludwig didn't have enough strength to even whimper, he simply laid there and took it. He could never over power his father anyways – that's what he and siblings were always taught, their father was in charge and there was nothing they could do to stop that...or him.

The King growled lowly and stilled, still deeply sheathed in his son.

Ludwig squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could and he used what strength he had left to thrust his father away from him with his feet.

Ok, you're done now...right?

Ludwig expected his father to attack him,hurt him for daring to touch the kind with such force. But instead he.._.chuckled. _A dark and unpredictable chuckle, one Ludwig had never heard before.

"Still so disobedient."

The prince thought his father's voice couldn't be scarier if he tried, but he was so wrong.

His voice sounded positively...demonic. Ludwig didn't dare open his eyes, for he was far to scared of what could be there when he did. The man in front of his didn't feel like his father anymore, he was a stranger to him. He didn't know him anymore.

_Don't hurt me anymore..._

However his eyes jerked open forcefully when a sharp, rather large object pierced the flesh of his neck. Pain shot down his entire body and his muscles tense, only increasing the intensity of the pain. His body jerked upward and his paws frantically clawed at his father's hand, which was in front of the object – holding the object.

Thankfully, just as sudden as the object was there it was gone. The only evidence it had been there was the numb feeling around the area the object penetrated his skin and the foreign object in his father's paw. Ludwig desperately tried to focus his hazy eyes on the object, he needed to know what just happened - it was a...needle? A very thick needle with some of his blood staining the tip of it.

_What did you just do to me..._

He glanced at his father's face and by the sadistic smirk on it whatever was in the needle was not good.

Ludwig sat up, his hand pressed against his neck – which was slowly starting to hurt more and more.

"What did you just inject into me?" Ludwig asked desperately searching his father's eyes for something, anything other than this look of pure evil and satisfaction. "Father!"

_Such an empty, meaningless title.._

The King turned his back to him and chuckled again. As he stalked off into the bathroom attached to the room they were in he left Ludwig with one last confusing, agonizing, mind-boggling statement.

"You'll find out soon enough." With that he disappeared into the bathroom. Ludwig jumped to his feet to go after him.

_I need answers...now!_

"What do you me-" Ludwig wasn't able to finish his sentence. His body seemed to lose all strength it held and he collapsed to the floor. The world spun around him and his vision was spotted with white dots. "What did you..uhh." He tried to push himself up, but his limbs weren't listening to him. He only succeeded in flipping himself over. The poison, whatever it was that his father injected into him, it was doing this. It had to be that.

_No..._

A sharp numbness spread from the boys neck and throughout his body. And slowly he began to lose consciousness, not knowing where he would be when he woke up. Or if he would ever wake up again.

_Why?..._

_**Why!?**_


	2. Welcome To Hell

**Rated M**

**Ages:**

**Ludwig -19**

**Lemmy – 18**

**Roy – 18**

**Iggy – 17**

**Wendy – 16**

**Morton – 16**

**Larry – 15**

**I do not own the Koopalings!**

**.:Welcome to Hell:.**

**XxXxX**

He felt so small. So fragile, so..._useless_

A Koopa without a shell was the ultimate sign of weakness and right now Larry felt like more than defeated. He stared up at the plain, white, boring ceiling above him. His eyes were half lidded and his mind was anywhere but with his body. He let it wonder to places that haven't been visited in years, he wasn't used to the quiet – being able to think.

His body was a bruised and battered bloody mess-not one area of his body was spared of a mark. The Mario Brothers had knocked him straight through the floor of his ship and into the engine, where the moving parts grinding and twisted his body. He was lucky he survived – his body had eventually clogged the system and it had halted movement. Had it continued a moment longer his head would have collapse onto itself. Or so Kamek says, he was not awake for the ordeal.

He sighed and slid his tired eyes closed. He couldn't imagine how angry his father was at him and his siblings. At this moment he felt lucky to already be in the hospital.

XxXxX

Bowser wasted no time moving from his room towards his second eldest sons room; he quickly ordered Kamek to take Ludwig into the dungeon, threw on his boxers and then immediately left for the Koopalings wing attached to his.

The large hall that connected to his childrens eight rooms was unusually quiet. He knew better than to go off of sound alone, he took a quick wiff of the air. Roy, Lemmy and Morton were all in their rooms. There scents were the strongest.

Bowser didn't bother knocking – why should he, he is the king – before entering Lemmy's room. The room was dark, the only source of light was the small stream peaking from the behind the red satin curtains in front of the window opposite him.

"What did you do to Ludwig?" A tired, weak voice asked from the other side of the room. Bowser flicked on the lights, revealing his second oldest with his back to him slumped over his ball, head buried in his bruised arms.

Bowser briefly wondered how he knew he had done something to Ludwig, but was distracted by how...inviting his second eldest looked. The only thing standing between them was the boys shell and tail.

Lemmy didn't look up when Bowser began to stalk over to him, nor did he seem surprised that he didn't receive a reply. His father's heavy footsteps stopped behind him and the king bent down, lightly stroking the top of the younger Koopa's tail with the tips of his claws. Lemmy shuddered in response and lifted his head to look over his shoulder at his father.

"What are you-" His father brought his hand to the underside of the boy's tail and stroked it again. Lemmy whipped around, leaping up onto his ball with a yelp and staringd wide eyed down at his father. "What are you doing!" Bowser smirked and stood to his full height, towering over Lemmy even when on his ball.

"Punishing you."

Lemmy's body flew across the room from the force of his father's back hand the a rag doll. He bounced off several objects and slammed through the door of his closet. Bowser smirked sadistically and followed the path of destruction leading to his son.

Lemmy groaned and attempted to push himself up, but his right arm wasn't listening to him and he couldn't feel his left. He squirmed around in the pile of clothes and various other items trying to turn onto his back.

Bowser growled lowly as he grabbed the boys tail and lifted him out of the rubble by it. Lemmy whimpered and desperately tried to kick his father's arm. He thought the pain in his arm was bad. He could feel his spine being pulled unnaturally straight.

"Father, please, put me down!" Bowser walked over to Lemmy's ball which had bounced in the opposite direction Lemmy had gone and he dropped the boy in front of it.

"Bend over the ball." Bowser ordered slipping his boxers from his hips. Lemmy shook his head widely, tears in his eyes. He didn't want this. Bowser growled dangerously and lifted the boy up by the cusp of his shell and forced his onto the ball, the way he was when Bowser first came in. Hand still on the boys shell he yanked his arm back sharply, ripping the shell from the boys body.

"STOP! What are you doing?!" Lemmy was crying now, he was trying to push himself up, but the task was nearly impossible without the function of his arms. Bowser tore Lemmy's boxers off in a similar way and grabbed his hips.

Bowser bent down next to his sons head and whispered sadistically.

"Scream for me." Before slamming into the much smaller boys untouched hole. Lemmy screamed and Bowser let him. The louder he screamed the more power he felt and the sense of power turned him on.

But unfortunately, all the screaming caught the attention of his other children close by.

Roy came bursting into the room shoulder first; closely followed by Morton.

"What da fuck-.." The two teens froze in their tracks. Both gaped at the scene before them.

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!" Lemmy cried brokenly. Bowser smirked and kept a close eye on the two.

"Pa what the fuck are you doing!"

"Get off of him!" The two yelled running at their father. As soon as Roy got close enough Bowser pushed off of Lemmy and wrapped his arm tightly around the boys neck and threw him to the ground. Morton jumped on his fathers back and dug his claws into his shoulders. Bowser roared and flung the boy to the ground, his shell hitting the floor with a sickening crack. He then pulled the dark skinned boy over to his by his tail.

"Da fuck you doing?" Roy asked, struggling to breathe.

"We are going to have some fun." Bowser replied smirking.

XxXxX

The dungeon was a cold, disease ridden, horrible place that could very well kill someone who stayed there for a time succeeding two days. It was this fact that made Ludwig struggle with all his strength against the cuffs on his wrists and around his neck. What made this even worse, was he was naked. And his bare flesh against the unforgiving cold ground was extremely uncomfortable.

He should be able to think of a plan to get out of here. On any other day he could easily do it. But his mind wasn't working properly - everything he had learned about weakness in structures and stealth and really anything that could help him in this situation was just...gone.

All he could think about was what just happened to him, an what was going to happen next. What was going to happen next?

He sighed and focused on the movement of his tail. It was enough to distract him. He wrapped it around his hip and stretched it out to it's full length on the floor beside his legs. The small tip reached about to his mid-shin. And right now, to him, that was the most interesting thing in the world.

XxXxX

Roy screamed at the top of his lungs, he clawed at the ground and his body shuddered violently. His father, still holding his bloody, shattered knee cap smirked and pet his sons head.

"Shhh, it's OK, just don't attack me again. Ok?" Morton had suffered a similar fate. All three boys now had a least two broken limbs. His father had snapped both Morton's femur bones, snapped his right humerus and left him laying brokenly beside Lemmy – who suffered with two broken arms.

OK! Let's have some fun! Shall we!" All three boys shuddered at the excitement in their father's voice as he said those words. Words that in a different situation would be regular for a father to say to his children.

Roy groaned in pain as his father lifted him enough to take his shell and boxers off. He does the same for Morton and pulls the dark skinned boy onto his lap.

"Roy, Lemmy, come here." Bowser ordered, lazily pumping Morton's cock.. Roy snorted and grumbled for a moment before replying in a pained voice. While Lemmy stared at his father with teary eyes.

"I fucking can't, you stupid bastard!" Bowser growled dangerously and Morton squirmed in his arms, in discomfort and fear. He didn't like the way his father was touching him. What made it worse is that his body was betraying him – it was turning him on.

"NOW!" The King roared, making all three boys flinch. Lemmy struggled onto shaky legs and slowly stepped towards his father and brother.

Lemmy stopped and waited for further instruction once a foot in front of his father. His teary eyes were shamefully downcasted.

"Sit on Morton's lap, facing me." Lemmy did as he was told. There was no point in fighting him. He would only get himself killed and possibly his brothers too. He shyly sat on his brother, face just as red as Morton's.

In one swift movement Bowser lifted Lemmy and Morton spontaneously and dropped Lemmy on Morton's cock and Morton on his own. Both boys screamed in agony. Bowser panted, his thick tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Roy watched this scene in horror.

"What the...stop...no." Morton stuttered through pained gasps. Bowser rocked the boys, both groaning in pain.

Without giving the boys much time to adjust to the intrusions Bowser began thrusting – so hard that the sheer force made Lemmy bounce on Morton. Lemmy stared crying again.

"Roy..." Bowser panted looking over at his pink haired son. "Jerk Lemmy off."

"No! Just leave us alone!" Lemmy cried, his claws digging deeply into Morton's shoulders. Bowser growled and started thrusting even harder, making the boys cry out louder.

"Roy, now!" Roy struggled closer to them, grunting from the rub of the floor on his shattered knee. Once he got close enough to touch them. He took a deep breath and he did something that he knew was going to be the death of him, but might save his brothers.

With all the strength he had left he slammed his fist into the side of his fathers face and then ripped his brothers away from him and threw them towards the door. The boys quickly began to leave, but Bowser wouldn't have any of that. He roared loud enough to shake the entire castle and he grabbed Roy's foot and yanked him over to him.

"Kamek!" The old man appeared immediately. "Take those two brats to the dungeons and make sure their locked up tight!"

Kamek cringed at the sight but obediently followed orders and with a wave of his wand teleported the two boys into the dungeons.

"And Roy?" Bowser growled looking down at the silent boy under his claws.

"I'll deal with him myself." Kamek nodded and teleported to the dungeons after the boys.


End file.
